Just Ride The Wave
by SilverStar121
Summary: Max is adopted by the Griffiths family and moves to California. Where she meets a group of friends, with one catch, their Surfers! Will Max chicken out? Or will she ride the wave? -*NO WINGS!*-
1. Maybe the universe doesn't hate me

**Hi! This my first Fanfiction so sorry about any mistakes, grammar, or spelling just give me sometime to get use to it. So, to help me start off I have kidnapped Fang and Iggy!**

**Fang: Why are we here?**

**Iggy: We were promised bacon!**

**Me: I do not own Maximum Ride sadly.**

**Fang: GIVE US OUR BACON LADY!**

Sometimes I think the universe hates me. Like if whosever up there just having a good time laughing at my expense. Because if they are, they really need to knock it of.

See my name is Maximum Ride, and I'm 16 years old. Also I am a foster child. I have blonde/brown hair. I am weirdly tall about 5'8. And have big brown eyes. Sounds like a pretty person right? Wrong. At least that's what people at my school tell me. I know what you're thinking 'you shouldn't listen to them'. That's what I first told myself, but after a while, you start to believe it. But more on that later. Back to the foster child thing.

See when I was five my parents died in a car accident. So I have been bouncing around home from home. Until today when the impossible happen, someone adopted me.

"What?" I screeched

"Yes, Max someone has adopted you the Griffiths family." My social worker, Tyra calmly explained to me. She was a very pretty African-American woman with long straighten black hair, with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black blazer with a pink undershirt and heels.

"What?" I screeched again. I couldn't believe it. Someone had wanted me. They want me to be apart of their family! My social worker laughed at me.

"Yes, Max they already have 3 children. Two boys and a little girl. And they live in California." She explained and smiled at me.

"Wow…uh…..wow." Was all I managed out.

"Are you happy? Do not want to go? You do realize this might be your only chance, Max," she said

"No! No…..I'm happy ….just shocked." I replied

Again she laughed. "Good cause the dad is here on a business trip, so he bought the family along to also pick you up." She said cheerfully.

"Wait they're here as in right now?" I said in disbelief

"Yep in fact I'll bring them in." She said moving toward the door.

"You knew I would say yes didn't you?" I said narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Maybe" She said timidly, open the door, and said, "She has already accepted, you can come in and meet her."

I saw them. The farther came in first. He was very tall and smiled at me. And a mother who looked beautiful copied the farther and smiled. Then the children followed them in. The first child who looked to be the oldest came in. He was also very tall and tan. He had strawberry-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He also wore one those cool surfer necklaces. It had brown beads and a shark tooth in the middle. He looked like my age and gave me a friendly smile. The next kids were pure blondes instead of their strawberry-blonde brother. The boy looked to be the middle child and about 10 years old. The little girl looked to be the youngest. They looked just alike both blondes but their eye color seemed to be a less intense blue then their brother.

"Hi, Max. My name is, Mark. This is my wife Jessica I hope you will like being in our family." The dad greeted.

"Um….HI?" I said unsure and nervous.

They just laughed and the mother spoke up. "Don't be scared we don't bite. This is my son, James" she introduced

"But you can call me, Iggy "he said holding his hand out.

I shook his hand and smiled. "And this Zach "the mom continued pointing to the 2nd oldest boy.

"And you call him The Gasman or Gazzy for short" 'Iggy' said as the boy nodded agreeing with him.

"And that's Angel" the mom finished, and boy was she ever right. The little girl looked just like her name and smiled angelically at me.

"Hi, Max you're really pretty." She said

"Oh thank you," I said taken back and smiled at her.

Finally, things were looking up for me. Maybe the universe didn't hate me after all.


	2. Things are finally turning around

**Hey, I'm back! Again sorry for any mistakes, also for the last chapter I will try to make it them longer. So on that note Fang or Iggy do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: Rock, paper, scissor!**

**Iggy: Ha! Paper beats rock!**

**Fang: Uh-uh if I threw a rock at you. Do you really think you could protect yourself with a piece of paper? **

**Iggy: Good point. SliverStar121 does not own us. But she has kidnapped us and will not give us bacon she promised!**

**Me: Iggy shut up! And Fang sweet logic!**

**Fang: Thanks! On with the story!**

Max's POV

Even though I was leaving mom (yes, I call her mom now) insisted that I at least finish my last week of school, which was the second week to the last of summer.

Truly I couldn't care less about this school I had no friends and people loved to bully me. It could be about anything and they make fun of me. Especially Bridget and her group.

But who cares in a few days I would be out of here and, on my way to sunny California with Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy (I found out why they call him that, not the best experience.)

It has been two days since I first met them in the office. And Iggy and me have become the best of friends. We love to make fun of each other and tease one another. But when it comes down to it, he already loves me as if I was born in to the family like Angel or Gazzy. Iggy maybe very handsome but I don't like him that way, like he was already my brother and, I would find it disgusting. I was thinking about all this in Math class with my least favorite teacher who hates me.

"Miss, Ride! Will you please pay attention, in my class!" Ms. Theo yelled at me breaking me from my thoughts. I couldn't help but registered the chuckles from Bridget and her group.

"Please Miss Ride enlighten me. What was so interesting and important for you to completely ignore my lesson" Ms. Theo continued, hands on her hips.

"You know to be truthful I was thinking about my new family and moving to California." I said being truthful for once(its my last day might as do something I never did before.)

"Well please don't do it in my class" she said turning back to the bored.

"Ewww who ever want to adopt you" Bridget sneered behind me.

"Screw you," I whispered harshly. She about to reply when the lunch bell rang and, I scrambled out class away from Bridget.

I was walking in the cafeteria when I noticed all the girls in a clump. My first thought was '_what heck are they doing?_' Then I saw a familiar flash of strawberry-blonde hair. I knew the situation exactly. I made my way over to the group pushed my way threw all the girls, I recognized most of them they were the mean girls, the girls that threw them at every good looking guy, the girls who made fun of me. When I finally made my way up to the front to the group, I saw Bridget all over my brother. '_Ewww_' I thought.

"So what are you doing here?" She said.

Iggy who looked truly uncomfortable said, "I'm here looking for someone."

"Sure it's not me?" she said getting even closer to him if possible.

"Step off him tramp." I said all attention now on me.

"Max!" Iggy brighten up at the sight of me, and I smiled at him.

"You're dating her!" Bridget screeched.

"No. I'm his sister if you recall class earlier I said I got adopted."

"Oh." Bridget had calmed quickly, thinking she still had a chance. "Yes, oh and he already has a girlfriend." I said knowing that she was plotting to get Iggy.

"Anyway" I continued not waiting for her answer. "What are you doing here Iggy?"

"Well I was here to take you to lunch or I could leave you here with your 'friends' and eat cafeteria crap" he said grinning.

"Oh the choices," I said over dramatic. "Stay here with enemies and eat crappy food they actually call edible, or go get real food with my brother. Do I really have to answer that? I replied raising an eyebrow.

Iggy just smiled at me. I swear I heard girls sighing. And to prove my point, Iggy must have heard it to and glanced at the group of tramps still hanging around him.

"On that creepy note let's go." Iggy said grabbing my arm and walking through the crowd. We got to the parking lot where I met my maker…...Iggy's Huge Truck.

Of course Iggy being as tall as he is got in with no problem. I on the other hand, even with being weirdly tall had to scramble up there.

"Really, Max…..really?" Iggy said looking shamefully at me as I finished my climb, filled with grunting, whining, and cursing the stupid truck for being so big. "Yes, Iggy you if hadn't realized your car is oddly huge. Then again, so is your head." I replied buckling my seatbelt.

"That's ok, even though I have a big head a least I don't have a huge mouth. Your mouth so big I could park my car in it." He insulted right back.

"You're an idiot. No you're an Igiot!" I said coming up with the brilliant idea.

"Well your Maxtard!" he shot right back.

This went on about 10 minuets. Until we reached Burger King and got our food. There were tables outside so we decided to sit outside.

"So how is California?" I asked curious about where I was living.

"Oh California is awesome, really sunny. We live five minuets from the beach. Well in a car, it's about two minutes. Which is awesome, since we all surf."

"Wait all of you surf like all your friends and Angel and Gazzy?"

I knew the basics about Iggy. His full name, birthday (he's older by 6 months), and other facts like how he has a girlfriend, knows how to build bombs, and is a prankster and a pyro. I knew he surfed, but not that much and that seriously.

"Yeah all of us know how to surf. Only some of us do it competitively. Me, my friends Nick, Monique, Tess and sometimes Ella. The rest of just do it for fun which is good too." He replied.

"Oh who's your girlfriend?" I asked. I knew he had one, just didn't know her name.

"Tess." He said smiling. "She nice, kind of between tomboy and girly-girl. When she mad she becomes a chatterbox. But not as bad as Monique." He continued. At that moment, his cell phone ringed. He reached for it, but I snatched right before he could get and answered.

"Helloooo," I said drawing out the 'ooooo' part.

"Who the heck is this!" A girl's voice screeched over the phone, she continued. "Who are you? Is Iggy paying you? I swear if Iggy is cheating on me, there will be pain! I cannot believe him! I trusted him, how could he do this to me! Are you even pretty? There is going to be pain, tears, and blood! I am gonna hunt you down, sister and when I do-"her threat was cut off by Iggy grabbing the phone and shutting it.

Something tells me Iggy heard a lot of it, or probably all of it since she was yelling it.

"Max, never do that again." Iggy demanded, serious.

"No promises!" I said brightly. He just sighed in return.

"Come on we gotta get you back to school." He said walking to his truck with me trailing behind him.

After all the horrible things in my life, happen to me. Things are actually turning around. Goodbye, crappy Colorado bullies. Hello, Californian surfer dudes.

**Yeah! Second chapter done! I think I am getting better at this.**

**Iggy: Oh yeah, I gotta truck!**

**~*victory dance*~**

**Fang: Where the heck is me?**

**Me: Fang, your coming soon. And Iggy please stop dancing its burning my eyes! **

**Iggy: You're just jealous I got skill!**

**Review please! **


	3. Road Trip!

**I am back again! And thank you so much for all the reviews! The more I get the more I feel compelled to write! Iggy and Fang are not here so I have to do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. *tear***

Max's POV

"_Boy your alien_!" Iggy and me bellowed from the tops of our lungs to Katy Perry's E.T.** (I love that song!) **Gazzy did the rap part perfectly, without even stuttering. At the end of the song, we burst out laughing.

"Ok let's make a stop refuel get snacks, and something to entertain thing1 and thing2 back there," Iggy said.

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and I were driving to California in Iggy's huge truck, which I now call H.I.T for two reasons. One, if you rearrange the first letters the words you spell it out and, I'm pretty sure those weren't 'bumps' we hit cause every time I look back the 'bump' has a furry tail. But for Angel sake, I lied and said it was a bump. Since dad was on business trip, him and mom got on a plane so they were already there.

We pulled in a gas station, hoped out, and got a bunch of snacks, or a.k.a. junk food we came back fully stocked and Hit with a full tank of gas. Gazzy and Angel got video games, coloring books, etc. I got books and some magazine. It's been 9 hours since we started our trip but so far nothings gone wrong, unless you want to count all those furry animals.

"Wait we do we get to stop?" I asked. Mom and dad made it very specific they don't want us to stop at any sleazy motels. So they made reservations at a high-class hotel in Vegas.

"We'll be there in about thirty minutes." Igs replied tiredly. His cell phone ranged and he reached for it but of course, I snatched it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello?" A deep voice said over the phone. "Who are you? Look just tell Iggy to call Tess she is freaking out, and yelling at everyone, and saying she cheating on her." He paused. "Wait, who are you again? I'm gonna kill Iggy if he's actually cheating on Tes-"he was cut off by Iggy grabbing the phone.

"Hello?...No...That's my adopted sister, Max….yea…..ok…..bye." he closed the phone.

"Way to go, Max thanks to you my girlfriend on frenzy." He said shaking his head.

"Your welcome anytime Igs, anytime." I replied. By that, time we had came to the hotel. We were only staying for a night. So we left our luggage the car and bought small backpacks with a change of clothes.

"This is pretty fancy," I commented. It was with it huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and its pretty hotel logo almost on every thing. We got to our room and split the two beds. Angel and me, in one bed. Gazzy and Iggy in the other.

"Good night." Angel sang to everyone. In return she got 'don't let bed bugs bite' from me. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' from Gazzy and a 'shut the heck up' from Iggy. Yeah I definitely had a family.

"Max, Max, Max," I heard Angel voice but of course being me, I didn't wake up.

"Angel what are you doing you'll never wake her up like that." I heard Gazzy voice. _'Smart kid '_I thought. "Yeah you gotta do it like this." I heard Iggy say. _'No, dumb kid, dumb kid_.' I heard his light steps that sounded like he was running. Then of course, he landed right on top of me. '_Heavy kid…'_

"Come on, open those big pretty eyes." Iggy coaxed.

"Screw you and, get off me." I said bitterly. He just chuckled and slid off.

"Let's hit that road!" He exclaimed after we had finished breakfast and took showers. So now, we were making our last stretch of our journey. When I noticed something while looking out the widow then looking back at my white skin. Iggy must have noticed to, cause he stared at me then outside at the people passing by and, started snickering.

"Welcome albino, to the tannest place in the world." He said trying not to crack up.

I rolled my eyes at him. Great now I was a marshmallow hanging around a bunch of gramcrakers.


	4. Friends, Tans, and DuckTape

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in while. My cousins were here and I was watching them for my aunt and being yelled at by my mom when they were to loud. But with them gone now hopefully I can update more frequently. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

_**OMG**_

_**XxDDxX**_

_**Max-ride-fax-fan**_

_**HeAt-StRoKe**_

_**IssyRedbird**_

_**The Illusionist's Wings04**_

**Thank you guys so much! So with that, on with the story!**

Max's POV

'_Holy crap! People are tan! Is that a moving traffic cone…? Wait! Wait! That just another girl.' _That was my third time mistaking some one as a traffic cone, but they were just so tan they were freaking orange! See there were the regular tan people, as if they just couldn't help be tan cause of the sun. Like Iggy, Angel, and Gaz. Then there were the really, deep tan people, as if they actually sun-bathed and put effort in it. Then there were the people who were already tan, and had to go put on a bright orange spray tan and they looked absolutely ridiculous. And here I was ghostly pale. Well that isn't good.

I just know Iggy going to tease me, I can see it on the tip of his tongue. But you know what I will give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey Max," Iggy starts. Okay benefit is slipping just a little.

"Did you know," he continues, "you stick out like a sore thumb."

Okay, all benefit has flew out the window, pushed off a cliff, caught on fire, and danced on its ashes. Yeah. Last time I try to give Iggy hope.

"Don't even start Iggy, because I will toss through the windshield." I threaten.

You know what the moron did. He laughed!

Either, he is really, stupid or he really does want to be tossed out the windshield. I'm going with the first one.

We were finally coming up on a neighborhood street, to a big house with a group of people standing there. I didn't recognize any of the people in fact the only people I did recognized was mom and dad.

'_Must be Iggy's friends_' I thought most of the people looked my age some of them were a little younger.

Iggy cut the car off and hopped out as soon as he did that a tan girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes mobbed him. She kissed him then slapped them and started yelling at him. I laughed at them, it was quite funny to watch.

"Tess. Tess. Tess! Shut up!" Iggy yelled over her. "I did none of that. You wanna who was the phone that was my new sister, Max," he explained to her.

"Oh, then I forgive you." She stated all anger from earlier gone, '_Bipolar much.' _I got out of the car to be greeted by a teary-eyed mom.

"Oh I'm so glad you're finally home! Honey, go get the bags." She instructed dad who nodded and gave me a hug and a 'welcome to the family'. I started to walk to the house, until I felt at least seven pairs of eyes on my back.

"You know stare any harder and I think you'll drill holes in my back." I said not turning around.

"Iggy, who's that?" I heard someone ask.

"That is the menace towards society." Iggy answered darkly. I smirked and turned around to the group of kids, Iggy standing in the middle.

"Now, Iggy we all know who the real menace is. Your face." I smirked again. "Seriously that thing should be against the law."

Now it was Iggy's turn to smirk. "At least I haven't actually been arrested." I admit my head shot up and I looked at him. Then I looked to mom who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Hun we read your records and files." She said sheepishly.

"And still wanted to adopt me!" I exclaimed. She and Iggy just laughed and went inside with the others.

I did not have the cleanest record. At. All. Far from, clean. I guess you could say I was one of those cases. You know were a child losses a parent or both and they act out, like getting into trouble. The only reason I remotely behaved at my last school, is because they threatened to send me to on of those stupid camps. And I find those camps really, really stupid. The way I see is, if you take a bunch of aggressive, juvenile teens that probably don't mind fighting and put them in one big enclosed territory. The outcome isn't going to be pretty. Also, some of those kids are worse than me. And I do not plan on getting stabbed. So I try to stay away from those camps. Gazzy pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, Max," he said pulling me by my shirt leading me into the house.

He led me up some stairs into an empty room with white walls and a bed (more like a mattress with a white blanket.)

"Um…" I really didn't know what to say, '_hey this room reminds me of the hospital._' Yeah that will go well.

"We were going to go to the home department store later today, so you could decorate yourself, the way you would like it." Mom said coming behind me and Gazzy.

"Oh, that's a relief. These white walls were really starting to bother me." I smiled at her.

"Yea, it reminds me of a hospital room." She spoke the same words from my head, as if she was some mind reader.

"Here, Max let me show you around," Gazzy said grabbing on my shirt again and leading me out the room. He showed me Angel's room filled with stuff animals, and overflowed with pink. Then he showed me his room green and camouflage was the theme. After that, we went to Iggy's neat room, his color theme blue and gray.

"Now let's go to the ba-"I cut him off.

"Gazzy as much as I would like to see the whole house can we take a break, especially after that long trip to get here." I asked tiredly.

Gazzy nodded. "Sure we can go meet our friends." He said dragging me to a different new direction.

We went to the kitchen to be greeted by mom, Iggy, and the kids from before.

"Ah, there she is. We thought you stole a car and high-tailed out of here to Mexico." Iggy joked.

"Don't give me ideas," I said then smiled to let them know I was kidding. "Actually Gazzy has been dragging me all over the house like a rag-doll." I said trying to pull Gazzy's grip off the bottom side of my shirt where he had gripped it. Let me tell you that kid had an unnatural strong grip.

"Gazzy let go!" I grunted trying to pull my shirt from the giggling ten year old. I pulled back as hard as I could which not may have been the best move. Because as soon as I did that Gazzy let go and I went flying. Okay more like tumbling to my death, but you get my point.

Soon everyone was laughing at me. Oh, I'm going to get him.

"I'm gonna get you!" I bellowed. Getting up and chasing Gazzy out the kitchen.

Iggy's POV

"I'm gonna get you!" Max bellowed chasing a cackling Gazzy out the room. Everyone was still laughing even Mr. Rock was chuckling. Everyone was calming down, you could still hear Max, and Gazzy's yelling.

"Wow, Iggy I really like your new sister." Said a red and flushed Ella. Nudge open her mouth and we all braced ourselves for the endless channel that is Nudge.

"OMG! She so pretty! A little pale but surely after a few weeks here she be as tan as Tess. OMG tongue twister! Tan as Tess. Tan as Tess. Tan as Tess. Tess that reminds me you still have my jacket and I need that back its like one of my favorite jackets and I only gave it to you because it went perfect with your outfit on your date with Iggy. Then you must have left at your house because I saw it hanging up on your chair. But it must have slipped my mind." She finished with a huff. Wow all that in one breath.

"Um, Nudge" Ella, piped up. "How the heck did you get from Iggy's sister to Tess to their date and to your jacket?" Ella cocked an eyebrow.

"That is some major scatter brain." Tess said nodding in agreement. We were listing to Gazzy and Max still yelling at each other when Gazzy stop yelling fast, a little too fast.

Soon Max came back and plopped in a seat next to me, without Gazzy. Pretending nothing had happened.

"Um Max, where is Gazzy?" Angel asked timidly. She noticed everyone staring at her with horror on their faces.

"What!" She snapped. "I did nothing!" She objected. But of course, as soon as those words left her mouth, a covered-with-duck-tape Gazzy came hopping in to the kitchen. His arms and legs bound together, and about three pieces of duct tape on his mouth.

"Mmghhgme degehmlg MEEEEEHHHHHH!" Gazzy who was hopping over to us yelled as he tripped over a shoe and hit the ground. We ran over to help him up while he was glaring daggers at Max who was smiling sweetly at him. Tess carefully pulled the duct tape off Gazzy's lips.

"You." Was he said still staring at Max.

"Man, we should use this stuff on Nudge." I commented, which earned me a slap from the motor mouth her self.

"Well we need to go, come on Max. But next time please do not duct-tape Gazzy." Mom warned. Max nodded.

"Yea next time I'll just lock him a closet." She thought aloud.

"The closets have no locks." Gazzy said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Then I'll just duct-tape the closet door shut" she said raising her eyebrows menacingly. With that, she left out the door with mom. We sat there in silence until Ella spoke up.

"Again, I really like your sister Igs." She said smiling.

"Me to Ella, me to." I nodded smiling.

**Finally! I'm so sorry these past few weeks have been hectic with family, and my computer crashing so I had to start all over again.**

**Iggy: Were back!**

**Fang: Idiot! We were so post to be finding the flock all you did was drags in circles and end up back here.**

**Me: Ha! Suckers!**

**Iggy: You can't blame me I'm blind!**

**Fang: Last time I let you lead.**

**Iggy: *pout***

**Me: Review please that would be like more awesome than Fang and Iggy put together! **


	5. Paint, Surfing, and Grapes

**So sorry about the wait I was gone for few days! Thanks for all the reviews! It's so freaking awesome again thank you guys so much! So I'm trying to make my chapters longer. **

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: ****I know in my Summary and 1****st**** Chapter said the 'Martinez' but I have changed it to Griffiths due to some complicates in my story. **

**Disclaimer: If I were, JP I would not be boycotting his last two books. That's right **_**FANG **_**and **_**ANGEL**_** are dead to me!**

**Fang and Angel: What did we do!**

**Me: No your BOOKS are dead to me not you guys, no! Also I been threatened to be spooned to death so I let Iggy go but he will be back soon I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU IGGY!**

**Angel: Wow…On with the story!**

**MAX'S POV**

After a long trip to the home department store mom and me finally had all the stuff I wanted for my room. And after hours of painting and paint wars between Gazzy and me, my room was finally finished.

"Well Max I gotta say we did a pretty good job helping you." Iggy and the rest of my family stood back and marveled at my room.

I had three purple walls with black, and sliver vine design. One black wall with sliver wings painted. My bed comforter was purple and sliver pillows. My desk was a light gray and sliver handles. My dresser was black and had sliver handles too. Against the wall, I had a huge purple comfy chair I found at a garage sale on the way back home. The ceiling was sliver with black and purple paint splatters, hence the paint war me and Gazzy had getting Iggy and Angel into the mix.

"Your room is really pretty." A covered with sliver paint Angel said. She had a huge splat of black paint across her eyes making her look like a bandit. Iggy nodded his head dripping purple paint from his hair. Gazzy was decked out in black paint head-to-toe a few paint splatters of the other colors here or there. My hair and face was sliver and Angel had got me back taking her paintbrush and streaking black across my eyes like I had did her, my arms were covered in purple making them look like elbow gloves.

"Come on everyone lets go and let the walls dry and get a snack or something" Mom spoke up. We all trampled downstairs to the kitchen, when doorbell ringed. Iggy went to answer it and it was the kids from before.

"Whoa what happen to you guys? Your all covered in paint." A Latino chick stated coming in. She was tan and had dark brown hair, which was chin length and board-straight. Following her was an African American girl with straight, thick, glossy black hair falling down her back with a blondish white streak in front, she look like a super model. Two more people coming behind them. One of them I recognized as Iggy's girlfriend and the other a boy about my age he was the exact same height as Iggy. He had an olive skin tone, and jet black hair that swished across his forehead into his eyes, his eyes also look black not 'so dark brown they look black' but actually black, it looked somewhat creepy, but cool. He also had a necklace like Iggy but instead of dull brown wood beads, he had a black, thick string with a bigger shark tooth.

"Want a hug?" Iggy said moving closer to them holding out his arms.

"Ew, Iggy get away from me!" The African American girl said jumping back.

"Yeah, we just came over to see what were going to do tomorrow?" The Latino girl asked also moving back. Iggy stop moving towards them, and had thoughtful look on his face.

"We could take Max around the town and to the beach so she can get familiar it all." Iggy stated. The others looked at me.

"Iggy I believed you never introduced us." Said Tess. The others nodded agreeing with her.

"Hi I'm Tess Carter," She continued speaking to me. "I'm Iggy's girlfriend." I nodded and spoke.

"I know who you are Iggy talked about you." I said.

"He better." She said with much attitude, putting a hand on her hip. Then she smiled said, "kidding" flicking her hand down.

"Hi, I'm Monique Jackson but you can call me Nudge. I don't know why they call me Nudge, who cares I like it better than my other name, but then I wish my name was Tiffany or Krystal all those names are pretty but-" she was cut of by Tess's hand.

"Nudge please we have been listening to you all day, and your gonna scare her off remember Holly." Tess said taking her hand off the chatterbox mouth. Nudge's eyes seemed to brighten.

"Oh yeah, I remember Holly! See there was this new girl at school and she was really pretty but not as pretty as you are." I blushed at her comment, thank goodness I had paint all over my face cause if I didn't they would be defiantly be able to see it. " And I went to introduced my self and complement her but then I guess it turn into one of my rants cause it was 7:30 and, by time I was done the bell was ringing for school to start but it doesn't start until 8:30. Ever since then Holly has been avoiding me and every time I see her, I feel really, bad and like freak for talking so long and I just can't help it I mean-" She was cut off by the Latino girl's hand.

"Nudge I think she gets it. Hi I'm Ella Martinez" She smiled at me. I nodded and introduced my self.

"Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max," I said. They waved at me and dark haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Nick Martinez, Ella's older brother you can call me Fang." He said nodding to me.

"So want about the town and beach?" I asked remembering what Iggy had said earlier.

"Oh, tomorrow we could show you around the town and go to the beach." Iggy said. I nodded it would be nice to see the town know where everything is and get familiar with the town. Mom came into the room and smiled at the kids.

"Hi you guys," she greeted getting back a 'hey' two 'hi's and a nod from Fang.

"You kids need to go get in the shower and the ones that are not in the showers can come down and eat until the others are out." She offered.

"Wait you never told us what happen to you guys, why you have paint all over you." Ella stated.

"Oh we were painting Max's room and her and Gazzy started a paint war. It was fun she dumped the last of the purple paint on Iggy's head." Angel answered. They all looked over at Iggy who's hair finally stop dripping but still wet

"That had to be fun." Tess smiled at me I smiled back. "We gotta go, see you tomorrow then you guys and J.J. is probably coming I'll text her. " They all waved and left out the door.

"See Maxi you're spending all day with us tomorrow!" Iggy squealed like a little girl.

"Shoot me, now." I said making my fingers into to a shape of a gun and holding it to my head.

"Whatever, you know you're happy." Iggy said racing up the stairs for the shower.

After a long shower of scrubbing and trying to get paint out my hair, I finally plopped down in my bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**-LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK SINCE THE ACTUAL LINE DOESN'T SHOW UP!-**

I woke up to something warm licking my face. I open my eyes just to stare in another pair of black beady eyes.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled jumping up, once my eyes cleared I realized I staring at two dogs. The one dog on my bed that was licking me was a black Scottish terrier and on the floor was pure white Malamute.

_WTH? I_ggy busted into my room with Gazzy.

"What is it Max we heard you scream?" Iggy asked. He saw my confused faced and looked at the dogs and relaxed.

"I see you met Total and Akila." He smirked. I just dropped my head and pinched the bridge off my nose.

"Dad brought them home from the pet hotel." Gazzy stated.

"Can you guys just get them out of here?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my face awake.

"Sure, I think total likes you" he said noticing the dog trying to lick my face again.

"Out!" I yelled.

"Jeez, alright aren't you just a ball of sunshine in the morning." He sarcastically replied picking up Total and leading Akila out by her collar.

I got out of my bed and my way to the shower after a bout 20 minutes, I got dressed better than I usually do only because I wanted to make a good impression. I was wearing a black and gray horizontal tank top with a black crop top that said '_ROCK!_' in big gray letters, jean shorts that went mid-thigh and dark gray high top converse that had buckles instead of laces, also a gray bracelet and a black hat with a black band, with some lip gloss.** (See Max's Outfit On Profile.)**I grabbed a big bag, put my swimsuit in it, and made my way downstairs.

I found Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel all at the table eating breakfast. Gazzy was wearing camouflage cargo shorts and green shirt. Iggy had on a blue shirt with white writing, pale jeans and dark blue converse.

Angel was looking very angelic wearing a white skirt that reached her knees with purple on the top of the skirt. A white tank top with a picture of purple lips and white sandals, she had a gold necklace that had a pink bow. She was wearing a bracelet on each wrist, one white flowr, and the other one sliver with a heart charm**.(See Angel's Outfit On Profile.)**

"Good morning Max." she chirped. "I like your hat." She pointed at it with her fork.

"Thanks, Angel. I like your skirt." I complemented her. After breakfast, the doorbell ringed, and the same kids form yesterday and two other kids came in.

Ella was wearing a light tan off-the-shoulder shirt with gold sparkles. White shorts, gold flip-flops and a gold hat with a light tan bow, she also had gold bangles, Aviator sunglasses and make-up.** (See Ella's Outfit On Profile.)**

Nudge was wearing a blue sundress and sandals with black straps. She was caring a big beach bag, had on blue heart earrings and a blue bracelet and make-up. **(See Nudge's Outfit On Profile.)**

"Hi, Max this is J.J. and Dylan." Tess introduced me to the two. The boy Dylan seemed like your average Californian dude with blond hair Caribbean eyes**. **J.J had light brown hair with black streaks in them and hazel eyes. She seemed very rebellious

"Hi, Max." Dylan greeted me with a small wave. J.J had are arms crossed and me and her did one those rebellion nods at each other.

"Okay." Iggy said noticing the exchange. "Let's go!"

We were walking down the town, occasionally they would point out something and tell what was there, or if the store was good. I notice how Fang hadn't said a word at times I forgot he was truly there until I looked for him after about walking the town for about two hours, (this place was not your average small town but it wasn't huge kind of in the middle.) We decided to get lunch we stop at place called 'The Shack', which turns out, is their local hangout spot. We all got a big booth I ended sitting right between Iggy and Fang and since Iggy and Tess were talking that only left one option.

Talk to the silverware.

Okay, okay I know not really but I bet I could get more from a fork than from Fang but I will give it a shot.

"Hey." I said to him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Aren't you a great conversationalist." He smirked at me. Ah, sarcasm it brings people together.

"So why they call you Fang?" I asked randomly. His smirked dropped a little.

"Cause about 5 years ago I was in a shark attack." He lifted up his black shirt to show me three huge, long, pink, scars on his side. Okay not what I was suspecting I thought it be something like when 'I was little I bit people' or something not a freaking shark attack!

"You know how sharks shed their teeth well it must have been shedding because it left a tooth in each scar," he continued, I caught on and pointed to his necklace with the huge tooth. He nodded.

"I kept the biggest one for my self and Gave the second biggest to Iggy." He said.

"Iggy? Why Iggy?" I asked confused by this sudden twist.

"Cause he saved my life." WHAT? "We were surfing during the attack and the shark had knocked me of my board and tried to bite me but only swiped at me. We were riding a huge wave so after it ran its course I was unconscious. Iggy had found me before the rescue team, put me on his surfboard and brought me back to shore. They said if he hadn't found me I would die from either blood lost or the shark coming back for more." He finished.

I wasn't sure which to be I should be more surprised at. The fact the moron I call my brother saved a life, or Fang actually spoke that much it, was quite a mouth full.

"Wait you said there was three what about the other tooth? I asked. He shrugged.

"Haven't gave it to anyone yet it's the smallest tooth." He answered.

After Fang and I talked I some more I learned a lot about him. He was competitive surfer. His favorite cooler was black (Wow, Shocker! Note Sarcasm.) He and  
>Iggy have a band. He sings (Now that's a real Shocker! No sarcasm intended.) We headed to the beach and changed into our swimsuits.<p>

Next to changing rooms was a little closet that Iggy opened up and started to pull surfboards out handing each one to everybody.** (Their Surfboards Are On My Profile.)**

"Here Max," he said handing me a board.

"What?" I said dumbly. Fang smirked.

"Were going to teach you how to surf." He explained smug.

"B-B-Bu-" I stuttered. Emo punk boy say what?

"No buts" Iggy said grabbing my arm that didn't have the surfboard in it. He dragged me to the water the others following behind.

This was going to be interesting.

**-LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! SINCE ACTUAL LINE DOESN'T SHOW UP!-**

I. Have. One. Word.

_Wipeout._

It was pathetic. I mean I watched seven-year-old Angel in her hot pink one-piece swimsuit do a heck of lot better than me. At least she actually stayed on her board.

"Come on Max it wasn't that bad." Fang said. We were on the shore watching the rest of the flock surf. They were amazing, Iggy was doing all types of fancy flips like how he jumped into the air holding the board the to his feet and spin doing a total 360 and landed back on the wave surfing till the wave crashed.

I gave Fang incredulous look. "You're right it wasn't bad. It was disastrous." It really was, the farthest I got was paddling out and turning my board around then when I went to stand on the board I kept falling off and slipping off too.

"You're being way too dramatic." Fang said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then tell me this, why did I almost slice Gazzy head off?" I exclaimed. I was trying to stand on my board again when I slipped and my board went flying and almost hit Gazzy if he didn't duck in time. He understood but I knew he still little ticked off.

"That was an accident." Fang trying and failing to calm me down. I saw Iggy coming back the others still surfing.

"Jeez Max I can here all the way from the water even with the waves." He said planting his surfboard in the sand vertical standing up.

"Whatever, I'm going to the Juice Bar coming?" I asked both of them.

"Nah, I see a sweet set coming in." Fang said picking up his board and running to the water. Iggy shrugged.

"Sure." We headed over to the open shack and sat on the stools. There was a girl in shorts and plain purple bikini top behind the three counters and wall that made the shack and the stick roof held up by wood poles on each counter, their was two counters for customers and the other one held blenders and cups. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Iggy, who this? The girl pointed to me.

"This is Max." Iggy gestured to me.

"Oh Dylan told me about your new sister." She nodded.

"Max this Maya Dylan's girlfriend." Iggy introduced. I nodded to her.

"So what will it be?" She asked.

"Um a strawberry kiwi, and pineapple mango." Igs ordered for us. Maya nodded and got started on the drinks. "Hey I'll be right back okay" Iggy left leaving me alone by myself except Maya who was blending the drinks. A guy walked to up me, he had chestnut curly hair and hazel eyes that strangely reminded me of J.J's. Something about him, the way he walked with all that cockiness like he owned the place made me not like him.

'_Don't come here. Please don't try to talk to me.'_ I chanted in my head. But of course since I just have like amazing luck, what does he do?

He walks right past me.

_I wish_. He came right up to me and said the cheesiest line alive.

"Where have you been all my life?" Of course, sexist pig idiot thinks he can get me with a dumb pick up line. But of course, since I'm Maximum Ride I had to say some snarky comment.

"Hiding from you." I stated** (heard that from somewhere hmmm…) **

He seemed a bit surprised that I didn't fall for it. If expects me to fall for that crap off a line then he should be slapped.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" He asked trying to play it off. He and I both knew I'm not from here. If the fact we never met. My paper white skin should give something away. Again, I replied with a smart-mouth comment.

"Yes that's why I don't go there anymore." He frowned and was about to say something when Iggy came. He looked ticked off at the boy.

"Stay away from my sister Sam. Iggy growled, standing next me and grabbed my arm.

"That's your sister!" 'Sam' dude exclaimed. Iggy scowl just deepened.

"Yes, and I want you stay away from her." Iggy glared. Sam got up and backed away.

"Hey, no harm done." He said then jogged away probably trying hard not to run. _Wimp._

"You okay?" Iggy asked me. I was happy he was being protective of me, but I can take care of myself. I sighed.

"Yes, Iggy." I said rolling my eyes. Iggy put his hands up in surrender.

"Just wanted make sure your okay." He said truly concerned. Maya came with our drinks laughing her head off.

"She more than okay," she said to Iggy to me she said. "I heard you guys that was freaking funny." She snorted.

"So that's what was taking you so long." I thought aloud. She shrugged. Iggy and me finished our drinks and headed over to the flock, who was no on the beach watching the sunset.

"Hey, J.J. you gotta do something with your brother." Iggy stated. J.J. scowled.

"What did the retard do now?" She sighed tiredly.

"Tried and fail to make a move on me." I answered. Fang head snapped up. I pretended not to notice. "Wait he's your brother?" I asked in disbelief.

"Half-brother." J.J. said looking like she rather have no relation to him at all. They didn't look like each other much except for maybe their ears and eyes.

"He a huge jerk and a player," she continued. "I would have murder him if I didn't live with my mom and he lived with his dad he's my dad too but I like my mom better. So I live her I only go to my dad's on Sunday, if I want to." She stated.

"Ohhh," I nodded.

"Come on guys lets get home." Fang suggested. We all got up and left. At home we were waiting for dinner in the kitchen, which was supposedly pizza, mom and dad were picking up.

"So Max today wasn't as bad as you thought was gonna be." Iggy stated. We were all eating grapes from a huge bowl.

"Shut up." I said trying and failing to aim a grape in Gazzy's open mouth. It bounced off his nose and landed in his lap, he shrugged picked up and ate it anyways.

"That's was a bad shot." Angel judged. I threw a grape at her forehead and she smiled at me.

"No what was bad was your surfing." Iggy shook his head in disgrace.

"Whatever," I scoffed even though it was true.

"You almost sliced my head off!" Gazzy's exclaimed. Closing his mouth and making me miss.

"Your probably gonna be pretty sore." Angel advised. Then she added randomly. "Gazzy have you shown Max the music room." Again, he jumped up, and close his mouth making me miss, I groaned and gave up and started throwing grapes at Iggy.

"You do realize my mouth isn't open." He said getting hit in the face multiple times.

"Yeah but it's just fun to throw things at you." I smirked. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I stopped throwing grapes and turn to look at Gazzy and Angel.

"We never showed you the music room." Gazzy stated. But then Mom and Dad came through the door carrying hot pizzas.

"Tomorrow alright." I said getting up. They looked disappointed but nodded.

"Yo, sloths hurry up." Iggy said passing us.

Our repose; we threw grapes at him.

**Done! Finally again really sorry I was busy on a trip somewhere. But I refuse to do Author's Note unless its with a chapter. Because I hate only Author's Note cause, your all excited thinking it's a new chapter then just a stupid note.**

**Iggy: Hey!**

**Angel: Get out while you can! Run for the hills Iggy, RUN!**

**Me: Too late *handcuffs Iggy to me***

**Angel: DANG IT!**

**Fang: There is no hope.**

**Me: Actually for you there is. IF I get more than 21 reviews I'll let you go Fang.**

**Fang: REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW LIKE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE! I need to get out of here! For the love of emo bird-kids review! **

**I'm pretty sure you heard Fang anyways, but I'm still going to say it.**

**Review Please!**


	6. Edward Cullen, Eyeliner, and The Mall

**Howdy! So any way I am really getting excited about the reviews on my story its great to people actually read my story. Also I thinking about starting a new story, I really like it, I might publish so keep a look out for it. It's going to be while.**

**Now I have promised to let Fang go. Unfortunately.**

**Fang: Finally!**

**Angel: Fang wait! You can't leave us with her!**

**Iggy: Can you bring me a bag of chips?**

**Angel: This no time for chips! Fang get Max!**

**Fang: I will.**

**Me: I like to see you try!**

**Fang: Whatever. See ya!**

**Angel: Don't…leave….and…he's gone. Great.**

**Iggy:*shouts* DON"T FORGET MY CHIPS!**

Max's POV

Max…Maxi…Ohhh Maaxxx" You see that annoying but familiar voice was waking me up out off my dream off when I take over the world and demand all the chocolate chip cookies. A crime I know.

"There should be a law that you can't wake me up." I mumbled sleepily. The voice chuckled.

I know I heard it someone where before it sounded so familiar. I knew it wasn't Iggy because his voice was a little lighter than this one. Gazzy voice was still childish while this voice was more mature, older. And if this is Angel's voice, we need to have a serious talk.

Finally, my cuorosity got the better of me. I opened my eyes only to see another pair of black eyes. No, it wasn't Total, as if he could actually talk**, **puh-lease. A talking dog let's get real people! My eyes finally cleared to see Fang.

"Oh my gosh!" I jumped up bumping heads with him.

"Jeez Max what are you made of a rock." Fang said scowling and rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Says the emotionless rock himself." I replied.

"Oh ha-ha ha." He monotone, "You kill me. Like I haven't heard that one before." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. How and why are you in my room?" I asked getting out of my bed and put my hands on my hips.

"Iggy told me to wake you up." He shrugged.

"Okay...Then how did you get here?" I am just full of questions today aren't I; he walked across my room and plopped down in my big, purple chair. **My** chair!

He smirked. "You should look out of your window more often?" What?

I put both hands on my forehead. "Okay, my mind is working really slow today, so just this time can you please speak in full sentences?" I asked, looking up. Again, he rolled his eyes. (I'm starting to think he has an eye problem.)

"I'm your neighbor idiot." He said bluntly. Well that was interesting to know.

"Whatever just get out so I can get ready." I ordered. He shrugged and left. I dress simple, since the temperature was 112 today, just wearing some shorts and a gray tank top. I pounded down the stairs to see everyone else on the couch or chairs.

"No offence but do you like live here?" I asked. Tess smiled at me.

"Yep, your house is basically are second home." The others nodded in agreement.

"Actually this is more like my third home for me." J.J said. Dylan spoke up.

"If we try to go surfing we'll get fried," he continued. "So what do we do?" Nudge jumped up off the couch, standing up, both arms in the air her mouth open about to say something when Iggy stopped her.

"No, Nudge we are not giving each other make-over's." He deadpanned. Nudge pointed a finger at him, her mouth still open. Again, Iggy cut her off before she could get a word out.

"And, no I still do not care about your eyeliner that could bring out the color of my eyes," he ignored Gazzy's chuckling and Dylan snickering. I don't care," he grunted.

Nudge pouted and slumped back on to the couch. I snorted.

"Bring out the color of your eyes?" I asked. Iggy's eyes were impressive; they were neon cobalt blue, a lot more intense than Angel's and Gazzy's baby blue eyes, but I don't see him wearing eyeliner. I hope not…

"Shut-up." He said, jeez if looks could kill I would have been a pile of ashes. Ella then jumped up in the same pose as Nudge did, a moment a go.

"The Mall," she exclaimed as if it was the answer to all life's problems. The others hesitated except Nudge of course. She jumping up and down like she was the new Energizer bunny.

"Think about it," she reasoned, "we're bored, we have nothing to do, we can't surf, and the mall has air-conditioning." She did have a good point. Until Gazzy spoke up.

"But we still haven't showed Max the-"he was cut off by Ella hand.

"Look we can show her that later, can we please go to the mall." She begged taking her hand of Gazzy's mouth and falling to her knees, clasping her hands together. Gazzy just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I'll buy you toy." She said bluntly.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" Gaz exclaimed jumping from the couch and running for the door. We all chuckled and followed him.

So the mall, this is going to be fun. (If you don't understand how much sarcasm I just put in that sentence then you need to stop reading this story.)

**I. AM. THE. BIGGEST.** **JERK. EVER. I am really am sorry for the crappy filler it's just that school got in way and obviously I have other priorities I have to first and by time I get those out of the way, it's time for bed. So again I'm really sorry!**

**Fang: I'm back! I couldn't get Max so… I brought Gazzy instead!**

**Gazzy: Why am I here?**

**Angel: -FACEPALM- Why did you bring him! No offense Gazzy.**

**Iggy: Did. You. Bring. The. Chips.**

**Fang: *holds out bag a chips***

**Iggy: SCORE!**

**Angel: *starts crying***

**Gazzy: You okay?**

**Angel: *Deep Breath* Yea just….hand me some chips –holds out hand-**

**I'm going for 30 reviews lets make it happen! **

**~***_**Star**_**, **_**Out!*~**_


	7. Music, Pickup Lines, and College

**I'm back! Yes you can all kill me and torture me later but life gets in the way, also being lazy does too! :)**

**_SHOUTOUT: __To Karma's a beauty_. She is one of my best friends in real life and is the one who kept bothering me to update. **

**AUTHOR NOTE: So I got a few complaints about my grammar (_cough*Karma's a beauty*cough)_ so get this through your head. **

**GRAMMER IS LIKE FOREIGN LANGUGE TO ME! IF THERE IS, ONE THING I SUCK AT, IT IS MY GRAMMER.**

**Now that out of the way let get on with the story, shall we?**

Max's POV

We all piled into Iggy's truck and drove to the mall. Believe it, or not I actually like the mall, only two parts of it though. If you are thinking clothes/make-up area, please give me your address so I can find you, and then personally slap you. If you thinking music and book store than, ding. Ding. Ding. You're right. As soon as we got there, I took charge, why, I don't know.

"Okay guys how about we all meet up at the food court at say, 1:20?" They all agreed everybody except Nudge of course.

"What! That only gives me an hour to shop!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "I never get to shop as long as I want to."

"Um, Nudge if you got to shop as long as you wanted, you would be finished by time Angel started college." J.J. pointed out. She just 'humphed'' and walked away with Ella, Angel, and Gazzy running behind them screaming how she owes him an fnicking toy…no comment about that.

"See ya guys." J.J. left to a group in a corner, they look like what you would call the skater punks, Goths, emo, and you get my point. She got no greeting except the guy wearing a black beanie and twirling his skateboard around. He just nodded at her.

"Hey were did Dylan go?" I asked noticing the blonde's sudden disappears.

"Probably went to go see Maya at her new job." Iggy shrugged.

"But, I thought she work at the Juice Bar?" Iggy snickered.

"She can't keep a job for a straight week." He chuckled, "one moment she working at Chick-fil-a next moment she's a security guard at Tiffany's! "

"Remember when she had to tackle that guy for stealing," Tess giggled.

"Wow, what job she has now," I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Eh, we'll find out from Dylan." Tess turned to Iggy then.

"Iggy can you please come with me to shop," she said in the most sweetest, sugar-coated voice I ever heard.

"Aw, but I want to go to the music store," he pleaded. Tess made her eyes bigger and pouted. "Please?"

Iggy's head was turned and he was mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'don't look at the eyes', but he made the mistake of taking a peek. Hook. Line. And sinker.

"Fine," he sighed and followed Tess. I look at Fang and raised eyebrow.

"He so whooped." Fang smirked, and I smiled back.

"Just you and me, amigo." I said he nodded and we started of to the music store.

…

"Whoa…" I breathed we were standing in front of the music store, excuse me I mean _'Extreme Tunes' _is what it was called. It was definitely bigger than any regular music store in a mall. The place was filled with not only CDs but also instruments of all kinds.

Unbelievably, I knew quite a few things about music. When I put in the Orphanage there was this kid name Tyler he was like a prodigy when it came to music he was older than I was by 7 years. So I was six when I met him and he was 13. When one of the older kids asked him why he hung out with me, he would always say because I had 'spunk'. He would try to teach me what he knew, until he was adopted. I was happy for him going to nice family since it was hard for older kids to be adopted, but I missed him. Luckily, we were able to keep in contact, and I still have his number so I have to call him and tell him the good news of my new family.

"Max… Max…Oh Max," I faintly became aware of Fang snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out there." I said and we started headed in the store. Fang went to some guy wearing huge headphones and sunglasses.

"Hey, Ratchet" Fang greeted quietly. The guy turned around and fist bumped Fang, then noticed me. He looked me up and down and whistled.

"Daanngg, is this Iggy's new sister?" Fang nodded.

"Well miss, do you believe in love at first sight, or do you need to walk by again?"

"I think I need to leave this store."

"Ouch! I like you, you've got spunk."

"So I've been told." We all moved into another shelf as he started to stack more CDs.

"So what's your name?" He asked. I started looking through the CDs and picked up Paramore, Beyonce, and a Katy Perry CDs. I have this weird thing with music because, one moment I'm listening to rock then the next R&B. I jump from genre to genre when it comes to music.

"Max." I answered.

"Isn't that a boy's name."

"Isn't it illegal for pick up lines to be that bad?"

"Burn." We both turn to Fang who, was standing there with a stack of CDs. We all smiled and went to the register and paid.

"Well I do hope to meet you soon Maxie dearest." Ratchet smiled.

"Me too, anymore lame lines before I go?" I asked, wondering if he could come up with worse. He seemed to think for a moment, before he spoke.

"Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea!"

"Then drown." Before Fang and me left I called, "and my eyes are brown fool!"

…

We meaning Fang and I were sitting at the table when JJ and Dylan arrived first. She nodded at us, and Dylan waved. They both took an empty chair. We made sure to get a huge table so all ten of us could fit. 3 minutes later Iggy and Tess came. Tess looking chipper than ever skipped to us, taking a seat near JJ. Iggy more or so stumbled in a chair, with all the 15 shopping bags he was carrying and collapsed in a chair next to me.

You could here him slightly wheeze out a weak '_help me' _but that could have just been my imagination.

Finally, the rest of our group was completed, with Nudge and Ella carrying triple the bags Iggy had carried. Gazzy and Angel each had a box in their hand. My guess was that they got their toys.

"Greetings girls, guys, emo, punk, and Iggy." Nudge greeted us cheerfully. Ella next to her with her bags on the table. I noticed Fang was staring at Ella's bags looking pitiful and depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Everyone else noticed he looked sad.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "What got Fangy so sad?"

Fang ignored the nickname, sighed, and said, "I'm not going to college."

"Why" I wondered, he threw a hand at Ella's shopping bags.

"Because, that **was **my college fund." He said, looking like he was about to cry.

We all laughed, and Nudge changed topic.

"Okay, I got something for everyone!" Nudge squealed. She started fishing in her bags for things.

"Ah, the joys of having a shop alcoholic for a friend." JJ stated. In the end I got a t-shirt, Iggy got surfboard wax, Tess got a skirt, JJ got black and blue Vans, Dylan got a hat, and Fang got a skateboard.

"Oh, thanks I can ride this to hobo college." He said holding up the skateboard, still upset.

"…Hobo….College…?" Ella asked.

"Well that's what I going to end up being. Might as well learn how to do it right."

"Yeah, while you work out the impending doom of your education, I'm going to get something to eat." I said, standing up.

"I'll go with you," Gazzy decided. After getting everyone's orders, we went to one of the many fast foods places. We were walking to Sonic when yellow feathers assaulted me.

"Oooff" I puffed realizing I ran onto some poor sap in a chicken costume. Too bad, I knew that sap.

"MAYA!" At least Gazzy seemed capable of speaking. Maya was in a chicken suit one…um, wing had a tray on it with little samples of chicken.

"Shhhhh!" Her other wing covered Gazzy mouth. "I do not need any other people knowing I work here." She took her feathered wing of Gazzy and thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute how did you know I worked here? Did Dylan tell because if he did, I'm going to freaking kill that boy!" She roared almost dropping her tray. A man in a suit and geeky glasses cleared his throat and Maya look back at him. He pointed to the sides of his mouths. Maya gave us a bright fake smile and held the tray out. The guy seemed happy with this and left. As soon as he did, Maya drop the act.

"Now who told you," she growled, glaring fiercely, Gazzy and both shook our heads quickly.

"No one we just kind of ran into each other, I though that was obvious." I said, and soon Gazzy started loud cackles of laughter.

"Y-you just l-looked s-s-so funny." I couldn't help the twitch of my own lips and snort that came out. Maya huffed while offended.

"Can you shut him up?" Maya said glancing around nervously as other people started to stare wondering where the ruckus was coming from. I just shrugged and Maya huffed.

"You should be a freaking car alarm." Maya said to Gazzy and stomped off tail feathers shaking and all. Gazzy and I shared a smile.

"You really should be a car alarm." I stated to him.

"Do you think there's a college for that?" He asked, and I smirked.

"Go ask Fang."

I'm pretty sure, I heard someone yell, '_oh come on'_ from some where far away but that could have just been my imagination again.

**DONE! Finally, I am very sorry it took me this long but there is thing called life that gets in the way, have you tried it can be enjoyable and frustrating at the same time anyway.**

**Anyway check out my profile I added 'Conversations I've had with my friends' and you can go vote for which one you like the best :D **

**I want a LEAST SIX reviews or I will gladly stop this story :P**

**Also today as in (2/6/12) I just found out my friend has leukemia (blood cancer) I and a few other friends just got back from visiting her she seems fine and was smiling and we talked but I'm still worried.**


End file.
